Pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle?
by LetyBaroque
Summary: Pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle? Hum... Non, ce dicton ne s'applique pas au Docteur Rodney McKay. John envoie un mémo au personnel scientifique pour le leur rappeler. Humour. COMPLETE.
1. Dicton erroné

_**Note : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient. **_

**Pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle?**

**1**

**De :** Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard

**À l'attention de :** Tout le personnel scientifique

**Objet :** Dicton erroné

_À tous les membres du personnel scientifique,_

_Je vous interdis formellement de jeter ce mémo à la poubelle virtuelle avant d'avoir pris connaissance de son contenu. Il en va de l'avenir de la Cité. _

_Vous devez vous demander pourquoi, alors, est-ce le chef militaire de l'expédition et non pas Mr. Woolsey qui nous instruit de la situation? Et pourquoi ne fait-il pas une annonce générale? Et aussi, pour ceux qui ont le scénario catastrophe facile, est-ce qu'on va tous mourir? _

_D'abord, je vais me permettre de répondre à la dernière question : non, vous n'allez pas mourir, pas dans l'immédiat en tout cas, mais cela pourrait éventuellement se produire si vous ne lisez pas ce message jusqu'au bout. _

_Ensuite, pour ce qui est des première et seconde questions, la réponse est très simple. Si je suis celui qui prend contact avec vous aujourd'hui, c'est tout simplement parce qu'il s'agit d'une initiative personnelle de ma part. _

_Également, il faut noter que ce mémo a pour objet le Docteur Rodney McKay et que, sans vouloir me vanter, je suis sans doute la personne la plus qualifier en terme de psychologie McKayenne. (Non, ne pensez même pas à la poubelle virtuelle, je peux demander à Zelenka de traquer tous ceux qui auront jeté ce mémo.)_

_À présent, nous pouvons entrer dans le vif du sujet. _

_Je sais ce que vous pensez, vous tous qui travaillez pour le Docteur McKay, vous vous dites « Pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle », parce que pas de nouvelle signifie pause pour vos tympans douloureux et fatigués. (Accessoirement, vous devez aussi penser qu'il est arrogant, exécrable et qu'il se plaint sans arrêt, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire qui ne nous intéresse pas pour le moment.) _

_Eh bien, sachez que ce dicton est totalement erroné lorsqu'il est associé au scientifique susmentionné. Pas de nouvelle est synonyme de mauvaise – très mauvaise – nouvelle, car soit :_

_1) Le Docteur McKay n'est pas dans son assiette, mais alors-là, pas du tout. Et cela veut aussi dire qu'il n'est pas entièrement dévoué à sa tâche, tâche qui se trouve souvent être de nous sauver la vie à tous. (Je vous l'avais dit que ce message était de la plus haute importance. Voir plus haut ma remarque : « Il en va de l'avenir de la Cité. ») Un McKay silencieux est un McKay malheureux; un McKay plaintif est un McKay productif. (Je propose d'en faire notre mot d'ordre.)_

_2) Nous sommes en situation de crise et, malgré tous ses efforts, le Docteur McKay n'arrive pas à trouver la solution. Nous allons tous mourir. (Voir la parenthèse : « Je vous l'avais dit que ce message était de la plus haute importance. Voir plus haut ma remarque : « Il en va de l'avenir de la Cité. » ») Et ce cas de figure s'est déjà produit, même s'il s'est avéré finalement que le génie (le premier qui raconte à McKay que j'ai dis ça risque d'être oublier sur une planète hostile à sa prochaine mission sur le terrain) de l'astrophysicien a triomphé. _

_Et maintenant que ce point est éclairci, vous comprendrez sûrement ma requête : lorsque vous croisez un Docteur McKay silencieux-malheureux, plutôt que de vous réjouir, prévenez qui de droit (moi d'abord, Jennifer ensuite, puis Teyla et Ronon à la limite) de son état. Nous voudrions éviter que le moral de notre scientifique en chef soit à zéro à la prochaine attaque wraith. _

_Aussi, ce geste serait particulièrement apprécié par l'équipe d'exploration de McKay (traduction : Teyla, Ronon et moi). Quand nous nous retrouvons piéger à bord d'un Dédale sorti tout droit d'une autre dimension, nous aimons que notre astrophysicien soit en pleine forme pour nous ramener à bon port_(1)_. (Pour plus d'exemples, voir nos rapports de mission.)_

_Voilà, je crois que c'est tout. Nous ne vous demandons pas d'affronter la Bête (je parle toujours du Docteur McKay ici), mais nous apprécierions d'être informés si celle-ci a perdu sa langue (au sens figuré s'entend… quoiqu'au sens littéral aussi). _

_Sachez également que d'autres symptômes, autre que le mutisme, peuvent témoigner d'une baisse de moral McKayenne : manque d'appétit (s'il rechigne à manger du chocolat, tous aux abris! Mais alertez-nous avant de vous planquer sous votre bureau), refus d'aller à l'infirmerie alors qu'un moustique l'a piqué (ou s'il s'est coupé avec une feuille de papier, ou s'il s'est cogné le genou contre le coin d'une table, ou… Enfin, vous avez compris le principe), envie subite de faire de l'exercice (s'il manifeste le désir de s'entraîner avec Ronon ou Teyla, envoyez le directement à l'infirmerie, il doit assurément souffrir d'un grave traumatisme crânien et, de toute manière, c'est là qu'il finira s'il affronte le satédien ou l'athosienne), il vous fait un compliment (mais attention, ce symptôme est à prendre avec des pincettes, il a peut-être simplement eu un bon moment avec une certaine doctoresse), ne s'excite pas à la mention d'un E2PZ (soit il est devenu sourd soit il nous fait une dépression et on ne souhaite aucun des deux, croyez-moi), vous laisse le privilège des douches chaudes alors que vous êtes un homme et que vous manifestez un peu trop d'intérêt envers le Docteur Keller (peut également, en ce cas, vous faire subir bien pire; prenez garde à où vous posez les yeux et les mains, les gars) etc. _

_La liste est susceptible à changement, je vous informerai au fur et à mesure que ma compréhension du phénomène McKay s'étoffera. _

_Merci de votre coopération,_

_Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard._

_PS : Les hommes placés sous mon commandement ont été préalablement avisés. Le Docteur Jennifer Keller, quant à elle, s'est chargée du personnel médical. Veuillez mettre au courant toutes personnes qui ne le seraient pas (excepté pour le Docteur McKay lui-même, évidemment). _

_Et n'oubliez pas : Une McKay silencieux est un McKay malheureux; un McKay plaintif est un McKay productif._

**À suivre... **

(1) : Épisode 5.04 : The Daedalus Variations.


	2. Vous êtes mieux d'avoir une bonne raison

_**Note : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient. **_

**Pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle?**

**2**

**De :** Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard

**À l'attention de :** Docteur Calvin Kavanagh

**Objet :** Vous êtes mieux d'avoir une bonne raison!

_Docteur Kavanagh, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous n'avez même pas daigné ouvrir mon dernier mémo? _

_*******_

**De :** Docteur Calvin Kavanagh

**À l'attention de :** Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet :** RE : Vous êtes mieux d'avoir une bonne raison!

_J'ai lu votre nom à l'endroit de l'expéditeur. _

_*******_

**De :** Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard

**À l'attention de :** Docteur Calvin Kavanagh

**Objet :** RE : Vous êtes mieux d'avoir une bonne raison!

_Justement. Peut-être avais-je une information importante à vous communiquer. _

_Et si vous ne lisez pas mes messages, comment se fait-il que vous répondiez à celui-ci?_

_*******_

**De :** Docteur Calvin Kavanagh

**À l'attention de :** Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet :** RE : Vous êtes mieux d'avoir une bonne raison!

_J'ai beau chercher, je ne me souviens pas vous avoir entendu un jour proférer une quelconque parole véritablement intelligente. Donc, je m'épargne le dérangement en effaçant systématiquement tous vos mémos. _

_Pour répondre à votre seconde question, eh bien… Disons que je fais un effort pour les messages privées, c'est assez rare dans mon cas pour que je m'en donne la peine._

_******* _

**De :** Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard

**À l'attention de :** Docteur Calvin Kavanagh

**Objet :** RE : Vous êtes mieux d'avoir une bonne raison!

_Je dis plein de choses intelligentes! Seulement, vous ne figurez pas sur la liste des gens qui peuvent profiter de mon génie. _

_Et sachez que je ne considère pas votre « raison » comme une excuse valable. Trouvez mieux ou c'est moi qui viens vous trouver!_

_Vous recevez peu de messages privées hein. Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas?_

_*******_

**De :** Docteur Calvin Kavanagh

**À l'attention de :** Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet : **RE : Vous êtes mieux d'avoir une bonne raison!

_« …profiter de votre génie. » Je pense que vous passez beaucoup trop de temps avec le Docteur McKay, Colonel Sheppard, il vous a refilé son arrogance chronique. Excepté que dans son cas, il y a au moins un peu de vrai. _

_Je n'ai pas à trouver une meilleure « excuse », puisque la mienne est parfaitement légitime. Et je n'ai pas peur de vous!_

_Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez? Effectivement, je reçois peu de messages privées, mais c'est parce que je ne perds pas mon temps MOI à envoyer des mémos à tous mes amis!_

_*******_

**De :** Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard

**À l'attention de :** Docteur Calvin Kavanagh

**Objet :** RE : Vous êtes mieux d'avoir une bonne raison!

_Vous remettez en doute mes capacités intellectuelles. Ok. Posez-moi une question, n'importe laquelle, et je vous paris ce que vous voulez que j'y réponds sans problème. _

_Votre excuse est bidon! Je suis le chef militaire de cette Cité, lorsque je publie un mémo général, c'est que c'est important!_

_Vous devriez avoir peur, croyez-moi. Je n'ai peut-être pas la carrure de Ronon ou l'habileté de Teyla, mais quand je me mets en colère, ce n'est pas beau à voir._

_« … à tous mes amis! » Vos amis? Quels amis? Vous n'en avez pas! _

_*******_

**De :** Docteur Calvin Kavanagh

**À l'attention de :** Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet :** RE : Vous êtes mieux d'avoir une bonne raison!

_Je me dilate la rate d'avance, Colonel. Quelle est la racine carrée de… 99?_

_Mon excuse n'est pas bidon! _

_Et vous n'êtes jamais beau à voir._

_Vos mémos postés à grande échelle… toujours importants, hein. Important comme un sondage intitulé « Quel est votre équipe de football AMÉRICAIN favorite? »._

_J'ai plein d'amis, vous saurez! _

_*******_

**De :** Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard

**À l'attention de :** Docteur Calvin Kavanagh

**Objet :** RE : Vous êtes mieux d'avoir une bonne raison!

_Vous vous dilatez la rate… Vous ne pourriez pas dire comme tout le monde : que vous vous marrez d'avance! _

_La racine carrée de 99. Facile. 9.9499. J'arrondis, naturellement. _

_Quant à savoir si je suis agréable à regarder, vous voulez qu'on demande à la gente féminine ce qu'elle en pense?_

_Bon… Mes mémos sont _presque_ toujours importants. 90% du temps, ce qui est une moyenne suffisamment élevée pour que vous preniez connaissance de mes communiqués. _

_Si vous voulez que je vous croie, il va me falloir des noms. Un seul, nommez-moi un seul individu – consentant – qui soit votre ami. _

_*******_

**De :** Docteur Calvin Kavanagh

**À l'attention de :** Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet :** RE : Vous êtes mieux d'avoir une bonne raison!

_Se dilater la rate est beaucoup plus distinguer que de se marrer. Mais je comprends que vous soyez déstabiliser face à un vocabulaire si élaboré._

_Je suis sûr que vous avez utilisé une calculatrice!_

_Ne la ramenez pas, je sais – tout le monde le sait – que vous vous tapez toutes les minettes qui passent._

_90% est une moyenne purement subjective. VOUS pensez dire des choses intéressantes 9 fois sur 10, mais je ne pense pas que beaucoup de gens partagent cet avis. _

_Je n'ai pas à répondre à cette question. Vous ne connaîtrez le nom d'aucun de mes amis. Et vous n'en faites absolument pas parti, au cas où vous vous demanderiez. _

_*******_

**De :** Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard

**À l'attention de :** Docteur Calvin Kavanagh

**Objet :** RE : Vous êtres mieux d'avoir une bonne raison!

_Y'a pas de quoi se lancer des fleurs comme ça, votre vocabulaire est loin d'être aussi raffiné que vous voulez bien le croire. Même Ronon a compris le sens de « se dilater la rate » au premier coup d'œil. _

… _Vous n'avez aucune preuve de ce que vous affirmez. _

_Je ne me tape pas toutes les minettes qui passent! (Oh, pendant que j'y pense, bonjour la vulgarité monsieur-j'ai-un-vocabulaire-surdéveloppé.) Je suis seulement célibataire et il m'arrive d'avoir besoin de satisfaire certaines envies, mais je ne m'envoie pas en l'air avec la première femme venue. _

_Plein de gens trouvent mes propos pertinents, contrairement à vous. _

_Et puis, j'en ai ras le bol d'argumenter avec vous, vous êtes cent fois pire que McKay! _

_Si vous aviez pris la peine de lire mon mémo intitulé « Dicton erroné », vous auriez pu lire dès les premières lignes « Il en va de l'avenir de la Cité ». Mais puisque ce que je dis est inintéressant, vous ne saurez rien de ce qui se trame sur Atlantis. Serait-ce une question de vie ou de mort? Hum… Motus bouche cousue. _

_Ne faites pas comme si vous étiez vexé, vous n'avez juste aucun nom à me donner. _

_Pour votre information, il ne m'a pas traversé l'esprit une seule seconde que nous puissions être amis. J'ai bien meilleur goût que ça._

_***** **_

**De :** Docteur Calvin Kavanagh

**À l'attention de :** Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet :** RE : Vous êtes mieux d'avoir une bonne raison!

_Je vous interdis de me comparez à cet homme des cavernes de Ronon!_

_Je ne peux peut-être pas prouver que vous avez utilisé une calculatrice, mais je peux vous poser une autre question cependant. En quoi consiste exactement la fission nucléaire? Essayez donc de taper ça sur votre calculette! _

_Je suis moi-même célibataire et pourtant je ne saute pas sur tout ce qui a deux seins et une vul… un vag… Enfin, vous voyez, quoi. _

_Je suis cent fois pire que McKay, ça c'est vous qui le dites!_

_Une question de vie ou de mort… Je suis certain que vous dites ça juste pour me faire flipper. Sachez que votre tactique ne marche pas, je ne suis pas inquiété le moins du monde. Mais, par curiosité, c'est quoi les dernières nouvelles sur Atlantis?_

_Je considère cette conversation comme close. Je ne vous livrerai pas mes amis. _

_Permettez-moi de douter de vos « goûts » en matière d'amitié. D'un côté, vous vous trimballez Chewbacca-Terminator-Conan et, de l'autre, le scientifique le plus exécrable des deux galaxies. Quant à l'autre là, l'athosienne, c'est une femme tellement… tellement, je ne sais pas comment dire… sauvage? Arriérée? Bref, c'est une indigène!_

_*******_

**De :** Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard

**À l'attention de :** Docteur Calvin Kavanagh

**Objet :** RE : Vous êtes mieux d'avoir une bonne raison!

_Vous avez raison, je ne vous comparerai plus à Ronon, c'est extrêmement insultant pour lui. _

_La fission nucléaire consiste à bombarder le noyau d'un atome afin que celui-ci se scinde en deux et libère une forte quantité d'énergie. _

_Vous êtes pathétique Kavanagh. Vous n'arrivez même pas à écrire vulve ou vagin, on a plus dix ans à la fin. Et si vous ne sautez pas au coup de toutes les femmes qui défilent, c'est parce qu'aucune ne veut de vous. Je les comprends…_

_Je ne suis pas le seul à penser que vous êtes pire que McKay. Lui, il est VRAIMENT intelligent et il a des amis, ce n'est pas juste un emmerdeur comme vous. _

_Vous voulez les dernières nouvelles. D'accord. Eh bien, je crois avoir finalement trouvé – suite à de nombreuses recherches infructueuses – le cœur du Sergent Dusty Mehra, il est situé M4J blablabla, quelque chose comme ça, et il porte le doux nom de Arafihatabimalouinae (je crois… mais on va dire Ara pour être sûr). Oh, et le Docteur Beckett et le Docteur Porter forment officiellement un couple à présent._(1)

_Ok, si vous vous en prenez à mes amis, ça va vite dégénérer, je vous garantis!_

_Premièrement, je vous défends d'utiliser les surnoms Chewbacca, Terminator, Conan, homme des cavernes, homme de Cro-Magnon ou homme de Néandertal pour désigner Chewi… euh, je veux dire Ronon. D'ailleurs, je vous interdis de l'appeler tout court. McKay est le seul à avoir ce privilège, compris!_

_Pardon? Vous avez écrit quoi sur Teyla? Si y'en a un d'arriéré ici, c'est vous! Teyla est une femme magnifique, forte, intelligente et – vous avez de la chance – d'une patience et d'une diplomatie remarquable. J'espère que vous avez conscience qu'elle peut vous ratatinez avec son petit doigt._

_Au fait, j'ai montré votre dernier message au deux personnes citées ci-dessus. Je (ne) vous souhaite (pas) bonne chance. _

_Pour ce qui est du Docteur McKay, il est loin d'être le plus détestable des scientifiques des deux galaxies puisque vous remportez ce titre haut la main. Et je peux même faire un sondage, si vous voulez. _

_À part de ça, Rodney – même s'il a mauvais caractère, qu'il se plaint tout le temps, qu'il a l'ego plus gigantesque que la Citée elle-même – a des qualités que vous ne pouvez même pas soupçonner. _

_(Oh là, je me sens devenir sentimentaliste avec tous ces beaux discours…)_

_*******_

**De :** Docteur Calvin Kavanagh

**À l'attention de :** Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet :** RE : Vous êtes mieux d'avoir une bonne raison!

_Je vous hais._

_Avouez, vous avez demandé au Docteur McKay pour la fission nucléaire. _

_Colonel Sheppard, comment osez-vous écrire les mots v*lve et v*gin, maintenant il va falloir changer le rating. _

_Pleins de femmes me désirent… en secret. _

_J'ai des amis moi aussi!_

_Vous vous foutez de moi? Je ne veux pas connaître les derniers potins, je veux savoir si je dois envoyer mon rapport sur l'inefficacité du staff dirigeant tout de suite, avant que tout nous pète (encore) à la figure. _

_1) Je nomme Conan le Barbare comme je veux. _

_2) Je ne suis pas effrayé par l'athosienne, ce n'est qu'une femelle après tout. _

_3) McKay, des qualités? Où avez-vous trouvé ça? C'était caché derrière sa grosse tête, ses chevilles enflées, à travers les replis de ses bourrelets? Vous êtes sûr qu'on parle du même homme?_

_*******_

**De :** Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard

**À l'attention de :** Docteur Calvin Kavanagh

**Objet :** RE : Vous êtes mieux d'avoir une bonne raison!

_Premier point : Je vous hais encore plus!_

_Deuxième point : … Non… Je n'ai rien demandé au Docteur McKay…_

_Troisième point : Vulve! Vagin! Et vlan, prenez-vous ça!_

_Quatrième point : Aucune femme ne vous désire en secret, sinon je le saurais. Teyla est mon espionne dans les soirées poker entre filles. _

_Cinquième point : Pour la dernière fois, VOUS N'AVEZ PAS D'AMIS!_

_Sixième point : Si vous voulez vraiment savoir ce qui se passe sur Atlantis, y'avait qu'à lire mon mémo général. Et vous pouvez vous le mettre où je pense votre rapport d'inefficacité! _

_Septième point : Conan le Barbare? Teyla, juste une femelle? Les bourrelets de Rodney?_

_C'est assez! Vous êtes cuit mon gars! Et ce n'est même pas la peine de vous cacher. Je vous trouverai, je vous traquerai et ce où que vous soyez, peu importe la galaxie. _

_J'arrive. _

_*******_

**De :** Docteur Calvin Kavanagh

**À l'attention de :** Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet :** RE : Vous êtes mieux d'avoir une bonne raison!

_Ouh, je tremble d'effroi._

_Sérieusement, cessez vos enfantillages. On n'y croit pas une nanoseconde à vos menaces. _

_*******_

**De :** Docteur Calvin Kavanagh

**À l'attention de :** Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet :** RE : Vous êtes mieux d'avoir une bonne raison!

_Colonel Sheppard… Pourquoi vous ne répondez pas?_

_*******_

**De :** Docteur Calvin Kavanagh

**À l'attention de :** Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet :** RE : Vous êtes mieux d'avoir une bonne raison!

_Vous avez failli m'avoir, j'ai cru que c'était vous qui approchiez. _

_AAAAAewytwa wtyhjnhtjrnnmhjjkbnj j hjdjdjddssddsjsdjsd mcsjhisdjisd msdhhs_

_*******_

**De :** Docteur Radek Zelenka

**À l'attention de :** Docteur Calvin Kavanagh

**Objet :** Prévenir qui de droit

_Je ne sais pas si le Colonel Sheppard vous a mis au courant…_

_Juste, je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails, mais si vous voyez que le Docteur McKay n'est pas dans son état normal, prévenez le Colonel, le Docteur Keller, Teyla ou Ronon. C'est très important. _

_*******_

**De :** Docteur Radek Zelenka

**À l'attention de :** Docteur Calvin Kavanagh

**Objet :** État de santé incertain

_Je crois qu'il n'est plus nécessaire de vous instruire des détails au sujet du Docteur McKay, vu votre état de santé actuel. Vous allez vous en sortir?_

_*******_

**De :** Docteur Calvin Kavanagh

**À l'attention de :** Docteur Radek Zelenka

**Objet :** RE : État de santé incertain

_Oui._

_*******_

**De :** Docteur Radek Zelenka

**À l'attention de :** Docteur Calvin Kavanagh

**Objet :** RE : État de santé incertain

_Ah. _

_*******_

**De :** Docteur Radek Zelenka

**À l'attention de :** Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet :** Vous n'y êtes pas allé assez fort

_Colonel Sheppard, vous l'avez manqué! _

_*******_

**De :** Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard

**À l'attention de :** Docteur Radek Zelenka

**Objet :** RE : Vous n'y êtes pas allé assez fort

_Mais non, j'en ai laissez des petits bouts à Teyla et Ronon. _

**À suivre…**

(1) : Référence à l'épisode 5.07 : Whispers.


	3. McKay 101

_**Note : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient. **_

**Pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle?**

**3**

**De :** Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard

**À l'attention de :** Tous les petits nouveaux

**Objet :** McKay 101

_À tous les petits nouveaux,_

_Et plutôt deux fois qu'une en ce qui concerne les derniers rats de laboratoire débarqués sur Atlantis (je ne parle pas des rongeurs, là). _

_Tout d'abord, je voudrais vous remercier de votre généreuse collaboration (même si elle me fait perdre un temps incalculable, du fait de votre méconnaissance totale du sujet McKay, et que je hais – je la hais tellement! – la paperasse). Sachez que vos mémos ont bien été pris en considération et je suis sûr que le Docteur McKay serait touché par tant de sollicitude si seulement il était au courant. (Ici, vous devriez avoir noté le gros mensonge, du genre gros comme un éléphant dans un couloir. Si ce n'est pas le cas, un cours de McKay 101 s'impose, d'où ce message de la plus haute IMPORTANCE.) _

_Afin de dispenser mon précieux enseignement et que vous arrêtiez de me harceler avec vos mails complètement à côté de la plaque (Est-ce que je vous ai déjà dit à quel point je DÉTESTAIS la paperasse et tout ce qui s'en rapproche?! En l'occurrence, prendre connaissance de vos mémos superflus y ressemble d'un peu trop près à mon goût), je vais citer en exemple les messages que j'ai reçu de votre part. N'ayez crainte, le tout sera fait de manière anonyme (personne ne saura que vous êtes l'idiot qui a proféré telle ou telle ineptie). _

_Donc. Commençons par le symptôme qui m'a été signalé (à tort) le plus souvent. _

« …je ne sais pas ce qu'il a. Ses mains semblent possédées par le démon, ça en est effrayant. Quand il parle (qu'il se plaint), quand il réfléchit (ce que je devrais essayer de faire de temps en temps, selon ses dires), quand il babille quelques propos impénétrables (ça, c'est quand le Docteur Keller lui fait un compliment)… Il ne s'arrête jamais. Est-ce que c'est grave? »

_Je vous rassure, ses mains ne sont pas possédées par une quelconque entité maléfique. Si elles s'agitent, c'est signe que le cerveau de notre scientifique en chef fonctionne à plein régime, ce qui est une bonne nouvelle. _

_Et que je ne vous surprenne plus à employer le mot « effrayant » ou tous autres synonymes pour désigner les mains du Docteur McKay. Un peu de respect pour ces mimines magiques, elles font des merveilles au quotidien, et en situation de crise, ce sont de véritables miracles qu'elles exécutent. _

_Ainsi, je vous prierais de suivre les conseils de McKay lorsqu'il vous dit de réfléchir. Pensez-y à deux fois avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de me sortir ce genre de sottises. _

« …que je m'inquiète pour sa santé. Il paraît au bord de la crise cardiaque non-stop… »

_Non, mais ça c'est normal. C'est s'il a l'air relax qu'il faut me prévenir. Si sa tension descend à un niveau raisonnable, prévenez immédiatement l'infirmerie. _

« …il s'est mit à trépigner, presque comme s'il avait une envie de pisser. En plus, il a fait des bruits bizarres avec sa bouche, on aurait dit des gémissements… »

_Hum. Je crois deviner ce que vous lui avez dit pour le mettre dans cet état. Par hasard, ça n'aurait pas quelque chose à voir avec un E2PZ ou une toute autre forme d'énergie révolutionnaire? Ou avec une arme ancienne prometteuse, mais qui s'avérera plus néfaste qu'autre chose (du style qui détruira un système solaire ou fera explosé les portes des étoiles à la chaîne)? _

_Si c'est le cas, rien d'anormal, mais si ce que vous lui avez dit ne concerne en rien les deux sujets susmentionnés, recontactez-moi pour plus de détails. _

« …le grand extraterrestre l'a regardé et il s'est tu subitement. Et comme un McKay silencieux est un McKay malheureux… »

_Premièrement, le grand extraterrestre a un nom, il s'appelle Ronon. _

_Deuxièmement, si Rodney s'est tu, c'est tout simplement qu'il tient à la vie. _

_Rappelez-moi de vous donner un cours de Ronon 101 une prochaine fois. _

« …il a de beaux yeux. Il est tellement craquant! Est-ce que c'est sérieux entre la doctoresse et lui? Est-ce que j'ai mes chances? »

_Euh… Ceci n'est pas un symptôme, mais je pense que vous, vous avez un sérieux problème. _

_Et non, vous n'avez aucune chance, car, oui, c'est du sérieux entre Rodney et Jennifer. _

_Qui plus est, je vous interdis formellement de tenter le coup avec McKay. Ne venez pas foutre la merde dans ma famille! _

_Oh, et je vous préviens, j'ai informé le Docteur Keller de vos intentions. Pas besoin de vous dire qu'elle ne paraissait guère contente. Si j'étais vous, je m'arrangerais pour ne pas tomber malade, elle a préparé ses plus longues aiguilles à l'occasion de votre prochaine visite médicale. _

« …et il a délaissé ses inestimables calculs pour passer un peu de temps avec un certain Docteur Belette… »

_Pas le Docteur Belette, le Docteur BECKETT. _

_Vous pouvez cesser de vous questionner à ce sujet, c'est parfaitement commun. Depuis que Beckett est mort et qu'on a retrouvé son clone, le Docteur McKay lui réserve toujours un peu de son temps (même s'il niera tout en bloc) lors des passages du médecin sur la Cité. _

_Là, j'ai conscience que la plupart d'entre vous ne doivent pas avoir compris grand-chose à cette histoire de mort ressuscité. Sachez seulement que le Docteur Beckett n'est pas un zombie et qu'il ne mange pas de cerveaux (sinon, ça ferait longtemps qu'il aurait dévoré celui de Rodney, c'est un mets de premier choix pour un mort-vivant). _

« …et il a rigolé à votre blague. N'est-ce pas contraire à sa nature? En plus, je l'ai entendu votre plaisanterie, Mon Colonel, et elle était tout sauf amusante. »

_Contrairement à la croyance populaire qui se répand dans les rangs des nouvelles recrues, il arrive au Docteur McKay de rire. Même qu'il sourit!_

_Et ma blague était très drôle (je me permets ici de vous rappeler que je suis celui qui est chargé de votre affection et que je ne tolère pas que vous doutiez de la qualité de mon humour), même si je ne sais pas à laquelle vous faites référence (mais puisqu'elle était de moi, forcément, elle devait être excellente). _

« …il lui arrive fréquemment de se contredire lui-même, notamment au sujet du Docteur Zelenka. Il ne se cesse de se plaindre de son travail, mais quand Radek n'est pas là, il nous dit que l'on devrait tous suivre son exemple. Est-ce un signe de sénilité précoce ou d'Alzheimer? »

_Le Docteur McKay ne souffre ni de sénilité ni de pertes de mémoire, il est seulement… ce qu'il est, c'est-à-dire une énigme en lui-même. _

_Quoiqu'il en soit, tout ce que vous avez à savoir, c'est que Rodney tient le Docteur Zelenka en haute estime, même s'il ne lui dira jamais, à moins d'être mourant. Il s'agit d'un défaut de fabrication, McKay est né avec une incapacité chronique à s'exprimer comme le commun des mortels. (Autrement dit, il a un cœur – et un grand même! – c'est juste qu'il ne sait pas comment s'en servir correctement, il n'a pas reçu le mode d'emploi quand il était petit.)_

« …il marmonne dans son coin, se parle tout seul. Je crois qu'il souffre de schizophrénie…

_Rodney n'est pas schizophrène! Certes, il est un peu… spécial (ce n'est pas tout à fait le terme, mais… hum, bon), mais certainement pas cinglé. _

_Si se causer à lui-même l'aide à se concentrer, je ne vois pas où est le mal, même que je suis à fond avec lui. _

_Ses méninges travaillent à votre bien-être, ne l'oubliez pas. Je n'ai pas envie de crever à la prochaine attaque wraith-réplicateur-hybride-asgard-genii (au choix) parce que notre génie attitré est placé sous surveillance psychiatrique à cause d'une nouvelle infirmière au diagnostic facile. _

_Bon, je crois qu'on a fait le tour (enfin!). _

_À présent que vous avez reçu votre première leçon de McKay 101, j'espère (quand je dis « j'espère », comprenez que c'est un ordre) ne plus recevoir de mémos semblables à ceux suscités. Des stupidités pareilles, j'en ai tellement reçu… je crois que je me suis foulé un neurone en les parcourant (Aucune blague vaseuse ne sera admise. Et cesser de rire tout de suite!). _

_Bref. _

_Au plaisir de ne plus jamais vous lire,_

_Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard_

**À suivre…**


	4. Révolte, zombie & rumeurs

_**Aucun personnage ne m'appartient. **_

**Pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle?**

**4**

**De :** Major Evan Lorne

**À l'attention de :** Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet :** Une odeur de révolte

_Mon Colonel, je dois vous entretenir d'un sujet délicat. Hum… Je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre, je ne pensais pas un jour avoir ce genre de problème en ce qui vous concerne. _

_Pour faire simple, disons qu'il y a une odeur de révolte dans l'air. Il y a des plans de mutineries qui se fomentent dans votre dos (ou dans votre face, dépendamment d'où vous vous trouvez). Les nouvelles recrues ne semblent pas vous porter dans leur cœur – et je suis gentil dans ma formulation. J'ai surpris à plusieurs reprises des groupes de jeunes soldats rivalisés d'expressions colorées – comprenez ici : quelques blasphèmes très révélateurs de leur opinion – à votre sujet. D'ailleurs, je ne peux que constater que vous êtes de loin devenu l'objet de l'attention militaire général…_

_Permission de parler franchement Colonel?_

*******

**De :** Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard

**À l'attention de :** Major Evan Lorne

**Objet :** RE : Une odeur de révolte

_Quand vous dites « groupes de jeunes soldats » et « blasphèmes très révélateurs de leur opinion », pourriez-vous être plus précis?_

_Permission accordée Major. _

*******

**De :** Major Evan Lorne

**À l'attention de :** Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet :** RE : Une odeur de révolte

_Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire que vous connaissiez les détails, Colonel. _

_Ne vous offensez surtout pas, monsieur, mais était-ce bien judicieux de traiter d'idiot l'un de nos soldats? Et d'en menacer un autre? Je fais ici référence à votre dernier communiqué, celui intitulé « McKay 101 ». _

*******

**De :** Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard

**À l'attention de :** Major Evan Lorne

**Objet :** RE : Une odeur de révolte

_Vous m'avez mal compris Major. Je VEUX les détails. Je VEUX des noms. _

_Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler. Je n'ai traité personne d'idiot ni menacé qui que ce soit. _

*******

**De :** Major Evan Lorne

**À l'attention de :** Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet :** RE : Une odeur de révolte

_Permettez-moi d'insister Colonel, vous êtes mieux de ne pas connaître la tenue des propos proférer à votre égard. Et je pense qu'il serait mieux pour tout le monde – spécialement pour les recrues – que vous ignoriez l'identité des commères. _

_Euh, Colonel, ici, je crois bon de vous rafraichir la mémoire. _

_Pour l'idiot :_ « Ainsi, je vous prierais de suivre les conseils de McKay lorsqu'il vous dit de réfléchir. Pensez-y à deux fois avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de me sortir ce genre de sottises. »

_Pour la menace : _« …je me permets ici de vous rappeler que je suis celui qui est chargé de votre affection et que je ne tolère pas que vous doutiez de la qualité de mon humour… »

_Et je ne cite même pas les offenses faites aux scientifiques qui, eux aussi, en disent de belles – de laides, serait plus juste – à votre égard. _

*******

**De :** Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard

**À l'attention de :** Major Evan Lorne

**Objet :** RE : Une odeur de révolte

_Major, cessez d'éluder la question. Je veux les noms de toutes les langues sales qui se font aller contre moi. Et j'attends un rapport détaillé témoignant de leur traîtrise vocale en long et en large. Et rajouterez à la liste les vilains petits rats de laboratoire. ET C'EST UN ORDRE!_

_Bon ok, vous marquez un point. Mais pour ma défense, je n'ai pas insulté ni menacé _explicitement_ ces deux soldats. Et puis, leur anonymat a été préservé. _

*******

**De :** Major Evan Lorne

**À l'attention de :** Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet :** RE : Une odeur de révolte

_Vous recevrez mon rapport demain à la première heure, mais je pense sincèrement que vous devriez faire un geste dans leur direction – des recrues, je veux dire, vous avez suivi?_

*******

**De :** Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard

**À l'attention de :** Major Evan Lorne

**Objet :** RE : Une odeur de révolte

_Oui, merci, j'avais suivi Major. _

_Pour ce qui est du rapport, entendez bien mon soupir de satisfaction, gentil toutou. _

*******

**De :** Major Evan Lorne

**À l'attention de :** Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet :** RE : Une odeur de révolte

…_Pardon?_

*******

**De :** Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard

**À l'attention de :** Major Evan Lorne

**Objet :** RE : Une odeur de révolte

_Euh, ouais, désolé pour le gentil toutou. Faites comme si je n'avais rien dit. _

*******

**De :** Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard

**À l'attention de :** Major Evan Lorne

**Objet :** RE : Une odeur de révolte

_Major? Ne me dites pas que vous me boudez? Pas vous aussi?_

*******

**De :** Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard

**À l'attention de :** Major Evan Lorne

**Objet :** RE : Une odeur de révolte

_Bon, c'est officiel, vous me boudez. Je vous pensais au-dessus de ces enfantillages, Major Lorne, vous me décevez. Je me suis déjà excusé. _

*******

**De :** Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard

**À l'attention de :** Major Evan Lorne

**Objet :** RE : Une odeur de révolte

_Sentez bien ici mon regard autoritaire posé sur vous (virtuellement). _

* * *

**De :** Docteur Carson Beckett

**À l'attention de :** Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet :** Docteur Zombie

_John, mon cher, puis-je savoir pourquoi vos recrues se sont tous mis en tête de m'appeler « Docteur Zombie »? C'est que c'est très agaçant à la longue, surtout que l'appellation est souvent accompagné de quelques blagues douteuses. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où un soldat m'a fait le coup du « Hey, un mort-vivant qui soigne les vivants, ah ah. » (Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle n'est même pas drôle.) Ou, encore plus horripilant, il y a en un qui m'a fait : « Arrière zombie! Si vous voulez goûter de ma matière grise, il vous faudra vous munir de mieux qu'un simple scalpel, cannibale! » _

_Si eux trouvent cela effectivement très amusant, ce n'est absolument pas mon cas. _

*******

**De :** Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard

**À l'attention de :** Docteur Carson Beckett

**Objet :** RE : Docteur Zombie

_Je ne comprends pas Doc, je leur ai pourtant dit que vous n'étiez pas un zombie et que vous ne mangiez pas de cerveau! _

* * *

**De :** Monsieur Richard Woolsey

**À l'attention de :** Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet :** Rumeurs

_Navré de vous entretenir de cela par mail, Colonel, mais je n'ai tout simplement pas eu le courage d'aborder la question avec vous face à face. _

_Après avoir entendu certaines rumeurs courir à votre sujet – que j'ai tout d'abord trouvé complètement ridicule, je vous l'assure – j'ai décidé d'identifier la source de ces médisances pour en valider moi-même la pertinence. Il en a résulté un constat troublant, car, en effet, certaines de vos paroles dans votre message titré « McKay 101 » laissent place à de possibles sous-entendus quant à vos relations avec le Docteur McKay. Je pense ici à : _« Un peu de respect pour ces mimines magiques, elles font des merveilles au quotidien… » _et__ également à : _« Qui plus est, je vous interdis formellement de tenter le coup avec McKay. »_._

_J'aimerais énormément connaître votre position dans cette affaire. _

*******

**De :** Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard

**À l'attention de :** Monsieur Richard Woolsey

**Objet :** RE : Rumeurs

_C'est sûr que si vous sortez les phrases de leur contexte…_

_Pour répondre à votre question plus ou moins implicite Monsieur Woolsey : je ne suis pas homosexuel._

_Et puis, si je l'étais, Rodney ne serait pas mon premier choix – pas qu'il ne soit pas séduisant (pour un homme, hein, et je dis ça sans arrière pensée) ou qu'il manque de vivacité (intellectuellement, on s'entend, quoique pour un scientifique, il est assez vigoureux), juste qu'il est comme un frère pour moi. _

_À part de ça, il est déjà pris et il est très heureux avec le Docteur Keller. _

*******

**De :** Monsieur Richard Woolsey

**À l'attention de :** Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet :** RE : Rumeurs

_Certaines de vos remarques portent de nouveau à confusion, Colonel._

*******

**De :** Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard

**À l'attention de :** Monsieur Richard Woolsey

**Objet :** RE : Rumeurs

_Laissez-moi être plus clair : je ne suis pas gay. Est-ce que vous essayez de foutre ma carrière en l'air?_

*******

**De :** Monsieur Richard Woolsey

**À l'attention de :** Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet :** RE : Rumeurs

_Vous savez, Colonel, personnellement, je n'ai rien contre l'homosexualité. Je m'inquiétais simplement du fait que cela puisse affecter vos rapports avec le Docteur McKay au niveau professionnel, mais je suis plutôt rassuré à présent. Je vous demanderais juste, vu votre situation, de rester discret sur votre orientation sexuelle. Je suis sûr que vous en comprenez la raison, vous qui êtes militaire. _

*******

**De :** Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard

**À l'attention de :** Monsieur Richard Woolsey

**Objet :** RE : Rumeurs

_JE NE SUIS PAS GAY!_

**À suivre…**


	5. À propos du grand amour de McKay

_**Aucun personnage ne m'appartient. **_

**Pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle?**

**5**

**De :** Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard

**À l'attention de :** Tout le monde (ou presque)

**Objet :** À propos du grand amour de McKay…

_Je parle ici de la nourriture. _

_N'y voyez aucune offense Docteur Keller, je sais qu'il vous aime au moins tout autant qu'un jello bleu, qu'une barre chocolatée ou qu'une tasse de café. Et Dieu sait comment il aime ces trois choses. Donc, aucun souci à vous faire, jamais il ne vous (dé)laissera pour une part de gâteau. Je sais de quoi je parle, j'ai essayé. _

_Bon, ensuite, j'aurais encore quelques petites choses à éclaircir avant d'aborder le sujet qui nous intéresse (ou pas). _

_1) À toutes les recrues qui ne sont pas contentes, je ne leur dirai que ceci (pour ne pas dire autre chose, hum): déposez vos plaintes directement à l'office du Major Lorne, il se fera un plaisir d'y répondre. Lorne et la paperasse : une autre grande histoire d'amour! (On fait moins le malin maintenant, hein Major.)_

_2) Non, mais sérieusement, les vannes sur les zombies, arrêtez ça. C'était peut-être drôle au début, mais ça ne l'est définitivement plus. Le Docteur Beckett (non, pas le Docteur Zombie) est à _ça_ (voyez mon pouce et mon index pressés l'un contre l'autre comme représentation de l'imminence du « ça »), et je dis bien à _ça_ (oui, le deuxième « ça » n'est pas tellement utile, mais je trouve que ça donne plus d'effet), de péter un câble. Et Beckett qui pète un câble, ce n'est pas beau à voir. Je sais de quoi je parle, j'ai essayé (Oui, ça aussi. J'essaie beaucoup de choses, en fait. J'aime expérimenter et, inévitablement, mes amis sont mes cobayes – et mes ennemis pour les trucs les plus désagréables. Pour ceux qui se préoccupent de ma santé, je vous rassure, je modère mes ardeurs en ce qui a trait à Ronon et Teyla, je n'ai pas envie de me faire botter le cul – encore plus fort que d'habitude, s'entend. Je sais de quoi je parle, j'ai essayé. Oui, je sais, cette parenthèse est un peu – beaucoup – longue). _

_Hum, bref, tout ça pour dire que les blagues à saveur de mort-vivants sont désormais proscrites. Vraiment, combien de fois devrais-je vous rappeler que ce sont les docteurs qui tiennent les grosses seringues? Et qui vous soignent (ou qui ne le font pas, en l'occurrence). _

_3) Je n'ai jamais couché avec Rodney, cessez de me harceler avec ça! ET JE NE SUIS PAS GAY! _

_Maintenant que tout cela est clair, venons-en au fait. Suite à l'introduction ci-dessus, vous avez peut-être oubliez de quel fait, au juste, je peux bien vouloir discuter ici? Revenez en arrière, au titre du communiqué. Oui, c'est ça : « À propos du grand amour de McKay… ». Oui, oui, vous avez tout bon : la bouffe. _

_À présent que nous sommes tous sur la même longueur d'ondes (non, les gars, lâchez vos radios, c'est une manière de parler), je peux entrer dans le vif du sujet._

_Personne n'ignore (ou si c'est le cas, s'inscrire au cours McKay 101, dont j'occupe le poste de professeur) que le Docteur McKay souffre d'hypoglycémie (pour les plus bêtes d'entre vous – j'ai quelques noms en tête – qui ne savent pas de quoi il s'agit, voir définition dans le dictionnaire). Cela signifie qu'il doit s'alimenter de façon régulière. _

_Là, ceux qui l'ont vu manger (mais qui ne l'a pas vu, il ne fait pratiquement que ça) se méprennent sans doute sur le sens de « façon régulière » et donc, je crois important de bien l'expliquer. De façon régulière ne veut pas dire tout le temps, quoiqu'en dise le scientifique concerné. Il se peut (il est certain) que si vous le surprenez en flagrant délit (non, pas au lit, bande d'obsédés!) de gourmandise (sortez-vous ces images salaces de la tête, surtout vous les gars, qui êtes en train de déshabiller mentalement le Docteur Keller. Et puis vous aussi les filles, laissez-lui ses fringues à ce pauvre Rodney, c'est qu'il est frileux), laissez-le faire, mais veillez néanmoins à ce que sa consommation demeure dans les limites du raisonnable (des standards McKayen, naturellement). Ronon, Teyla et moi vous en serions très reconnaissants. _

_En effet, si nous ne tenons pas à le mettre au régime, nous prenons à cœur de surveiller sa ligne. S'il venait à excéder un certain poids, Ronon ne pourrait plus le porter quand il tombe dans les pommes. _

_D'autre part, McKay n'est pas exactement dans la meilleure des conditions physiques (arrêtez de rire, soldats, dois-je vous rappeler toutes les fois où il vous a sauvé les fesses?). Pour un civil, doublé d'un scientifique, je peux témoigner qu'il s'en sort très bien dans son genre. _

_D'ailleurs, j'aime à penser que mon équipe accueille le _geek_ le plus puissant d'Atlantis dans ses rangs. C'est que je n'admettrais jamais autre chose que la crème de la crème à mes côtés, même si la crème a un drôle de goût parfois. Je m'égare…_

_Là où je veux en venir, c'est qu'un McKay obèse fait des malaises (Comment trouvez-vous mon nouveau slogan? Le premier qui lui sort ça et qui dit que c'est de moi risque d'être oublié au prochain aller-retour du Dédale). Au fond, tout ce que l'on souhaite, c'est de le garder en état : c'est-à-dire un peu rond, mais tellement attachant (m'ouais, ça dépend). Après tout, un Rodney sans poignée d'amour ne serait pas Rodney. _

_Bon, là, les instructions ci-haut doivent être prises avec des pincettes. Que je n'en vois pas un lui piquer sa bouffe ou lui prendre son plateau des mains. Si vous faites ça, c'est mon équipe et sa fiancée qui vont devoir gérer son humeur de chien (et il n'est pas du style wouf wouf, mais plutôt grr grr!)._

_Car, si je ne veux qu'il mange trop, je ne veux pas non plus qu'il soit sous-alimenté. Si vous l'apercevez au Mess sans un gâteau à la main, ne paniquez pas (pas tout de suite, en tout cas), mais prévenez-moi immédiatement. Et quand je dis immédiatement, c'est IMMÉDIATEMENT. Pas de détour par le gym, pas de jasettes avec les potes ni de collation avant de venir me trouver. _

_Et s'il vous dit qu'il n'a pas faim, là vous avez le droit de paniquer. C'est un cas d'extrême urgence, traînez le de force à l'infirmerie. S'il se débat, vous avez le droit de l'assommer (avec un fusil paralysant, pas avec votre poing, même si beaucoup doivent en avoir l'envie). Personne ne veut que McKay nous fasse une crise d'hypoglycémie à un moment déterminant. Par exemple, quand un super-vaisseau-ruche fonce sur la Terre ou quand les douches tombent en panne (chacun ses priorités, je ne juge pas). _

_À présent, passons à un autre sujet. Le café. Carburant des scientifiques et des obsessionnels (se trouvant généralement être la même personne), drogue légale en quantité limitée dans la galaxie de Pégase, le café est notre Saint Graal mesdames et messieurs. Je vois vos sourcils se froncer, vos pupilles s'illuminer d'incompréhension et je lis dans votre esprit ces questions : « Mais pourquoi donc le café serait-il notre Saint Graal? Pourquoi pas un truc plus important comme un E2PZ? ». _

_Vos interrogations sont parfaitement légitimes et je compte bien m'expliquer par cette formulation très simple : McKay + café = __. En effet, notre exclusif génie performe mieux sous caféine. Particulièrement lorsqu'il passe des nuits blanches à résoudre un problème en vu de nous épargner à tous une mort atroce, longue, lente et douloureuse. On pourrait donc dire que McKay – café = __. Ceux qui ont un minimum de jugeote l'auront compris tout seul. _

_Et ceux qui ont l'instinct de survie un tant soit peu développé auront deviné que le petit bonhomme qui boude n'est qu'un euphémisme du véritable résultat à l'équation. Un McKay sans café est un McKay enragé (eh oui, encore un slogan, mais il n'est pas très inspiré, je vous l'accorde). Avez-vous déjà vu un McKay sans caféine? Eh bien, ça ressemble de très près à un McKay dopé à l'enzyme wraith, mais en plus méchant (ça fait peur, hein). _

_À ce propos, je tiens à signaler que tout vol de café « Property of Rodney McKay » sera sévèrement puni (même chose pour le vol de chocolat McKayen). Le châtiment réservé : entraînement aux bâtons avec Teyla, séance de combat à main nue contre Ronon et corvée de toilettes. Si certains pensent à autre chose, qu'ils se sentent libre de me le faire savoir, je suis ouvert à toutes suggestions. Il me fera plaisir d'allonger cette liste. _

_Ce qui nous amène au point le plus suivant, peut-être le plus important : le citron. Ce fruit rond, jaune, a peut-être l'air tout à fait inoffensif au premier coup d'œil, mais il s'agit en fait de l'aliment le plus machiavélique des deux galaxies connues. Car, en plus d'être incroyablement amer et de brûler les lèvres quand elles sont gercées, le citron est mortellement mortel à notre Rodney national. Le Grand Rodney McKay a vaincu des wraiths, des geniis, des méchants asgards, des hybrides, des réplicateurs et je ne sais quelles autres créatures antipathiques, mais tout le monde doit un jour s'incliner face à plus fort que soi : Rodney McKay ne peut que prendre les jambes à son coup devant un citron. Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire face à un ennemi aussi puissant (moi, sarcastique, jamais). _

_Bref, pour cette raison, j'ai demandé à l'atelier de bricolage de nous confectionner une jolie petite – gigantesque – pancarte que nous pourrons ensuite accrocher à la porte du labo. À ma demande express, il y sera inscrit : « Citron interdit. Lemon prohibited. » et ainsi de suite dans toutes les langues parlées ici sur Atlantis (pas besoin de vous dire que les gens de l'atelier de bricolage sont d'humeur exécrable et qu'il vaut mieux les éviter pour le moment). _

_Bah voilà. Je crois qu'on a fait le tour. Pour résumé, McKay ne doit pas trop manger, mais il doit néanmoins se nourrir correctement. Ne pas toucher son café ou son chocolat. Ne pas introduire de citron dans son repaire. En cas d'oubli, je vous recontacterai…_

…_sûrement pas._

_Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard_

**À suivre…**


	6. C'est quoi votre problème

_**Aucun personnage ne m'appartient. **_

**Pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle?**

**6**

**De :** Docteur Rodney McKay

**À l'attention de :** Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet :** C'est quoi votre problème?!

_Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je n'arrive pas à y croire._

_Vous avez osé!_

_Non, vraiment, c'est quoi votre problème?!_

_Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire!_

*******

**De :** Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard

**À l'attention de :** Docteur Rodney McKay

**Objet :** RE : C'est quoi votre problème?!

_Ne pas arrivez à croire quoi? Osez quoi? _

_Désolé Rodney, mais pouvez-vous être plus explicite que je sache si j'ai effectivement un problème? _

*******

**De :** Docteur Rodney McKay

**À l'attention de :** Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet :** RE : C'est quoi votre problème?!

_Vous avez rédigé des communiqués à mon sujet et à mon insu se présentant comme des sortes de guides pratiques à suivre pour qui veut comprendre mon comportement ou me « venir en aide » (sous votre contrainte). _

*******

**De :** Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard

**À l'attention de :** Docteur Rodney McKay

**Objet :** RE : C'est quoi votre problème?!

_Oh. J'ai un problème. _

*******

**De :** Docteur Rodney McKay

**À l'attention de :** Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet :** RE : C'est quoi votre problème?!

_Je ne vous le fais pas dire. Vous vous souvenez du temps où vous preniez des douches chaudes? Bah c'est de l'histoire ancienne, un lointain passé mort et enterré, du temps où on était ami, juste avant que vous ne me plantiez traîtreusement un couteau dans le dos. _

*******

**De :** Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard

**À l'attention de :** Docteur Rodney McKay

**Objet :** RE : C'est quoi votre problème?!

_McKay, vous ne croyez pas que vous exagérer un peu?_

*******

**De :** Docteur Rodney McKay

**À l'attention de :** Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet :** RE : C'est quoi votre problème?!

_Pardon? Je suis celui qui exagère? Vous êtes celui qui écrit une foule d'absurdités à mon égard depuis environ six mois!_

*******

**De :** Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard

**À l'attention de :** Docteur Rodney McKay

**Objet :** RE : C'est quoi votre problème?!

_Je comprends que vous puissiez être légèrement… mécontent, mais si vous avez lu mes messages, vous avez dû noter qu'ils n'avaient d'autres objectifs que votre bien-être._

…

_C'est la pancarte « Citron interdit. Lemon prohibited. » qui vous a mis la puce à l'oreille, hein?_

*******

**De :** Docteur Rodney McKay

**À l'attention de :** Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet :** RE : C'est quoi votre problème?!

_Mon bien-être?! Tout le monde me regarde comme si j'étais une sorte d'alien répugnant décérébré?_

_L'écriteau « Citron interdit ». Bravo Colonel, c'était d'une subtilité… _

*******

**De :** Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard

**À l'attention de :** Docteur Rodney McKay

**Objet :** RE : C'est quoi votre problème?!

_Je leur avais demandé, pourtant, d'être discrets. _

_Oui, bon, j'admets mon erreur pour la pancarte, pas besoin d'être sarcastique avec moi. _

*******

**De :** Docteur Rodney McKay

**À l'attention de :** Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet :** RE : C'est quoi votre problème?!

_Vos soldats, ils ne doivent pas avoir la même définition que moi de la discrétion, parce qu'ils me collent au cul pareillement qu'un bébé à sa tétine. Je ne peux plus me rendre au Mess sans qu'une dizaine de paires d'yeux me dévisagent comme si j'allais m'évanouir dans la seconde. _

_Et puis, ils font tous des commentaires sur mon régime alimentaire. Un jour, ils me disent que je devrais faire attention, manger moins, sinon je vais me transformer en Garfield (remarquez la qualité des références de vos hommes, hum) et le lendemain, ils me traquent (et ce n'est pas juste une image, une de vos recrues m'a littéralement sauté dessus, ce après quoi il s'est justifié en me tendant un grain de raisin!) dans les couloirs pour m'obliger à ingérer toute la nourriture qui leur tombe sous la main. _

_Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de classe de « Rodney McKay pour les nuls », par John Sheppard? _

_Et c'est quoi toutes ces rumeurs comme quoi on aurait déjà couché ensemble? Qu'est-ce que vous avez bien pu leur dire pour qu'ils pensent ça?_

_Et je suis sarcastique si je veux, vous l'avez mérité!_

_Bon, j'en ai fini avec les « Et » (pour le moment). _

*******

**De :** Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard

**À l'attention de :** Docteur Rodney McKay

**Objet :** RE : C'est quoi votre problème?!

_Le terme « discrétion » ne fait pas parti du vocabulaire de mes soldats, ça ne veut rien dire pour eux, excepté sur un champ de bataille (et encore). Mais, quand même, qu'ils soient à ce point balourd, ça m'étonne. Vous êtes sûr que si les gens vous fixent bizarrement, c'est à cause de moi? Peut-être que vous avez quelque chose de coincer entre les dents. _

_Garfield est gros, il en vient même à ne plus pouvoir toucher le sol avec ses pattes tant son ventre est rebondi, c'est une référence tout ce qu'il y a de plus respectable. _

_Une recrue vous a vraiment sauté dessus? Trop fort! Euh non, je veux dire, il a vraiment été trop loin… _

_Pour le cours « Rodney McKay pour les nuls », sachez qu'il ne portait pas ce nom à l'origine, mais celui de « McKay 101 ». Apparemment, mes élèves ont préféré le rebaptiser d'un nom plus… évocateur. _

_Alors vous avez entendu les derniers potins, hein. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais les gens se sont mis en tête qu'on s'envoyait en l'air ensemble. Elles ne me plaisent pas à moi non plus, ces rumeurs, vous savez, elles pourraient me porter gravement préjudice. _

_D'autres « Et » maintenant?_

*******

**De :** Docteur Rodney McKay

**À l'attention de :** Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet :** RE : C'est quoi votre problème?!

_Nan, vos hommes sont définitivement des gros balourds, Sheppard. Je n'ai rien de coincer entre les dents, ou alors je me promène avec un bout de persil entre les palettes depuis six mois et je ne l'ai pas vu. _

_Garfield est une référence minable!_

_Ah ah, très drôle. C'est ça, moquez-vous. Mais votre recrue a une case en moins. Je me suis fait horriblement mal au dos (et autre part aussi, mais je préfère ne pas en parler, c'est trop gênant) quand ce sauvage s'est jeté sur moi. _

_Que le nom du cours soit « Rodney McKay pour les nuls » ou « McKay 101 », je n'en ai absolument rien à foutre. Mettez-moi fin à tout ce cirque où je crée ma propre classe de « John Sheppard pour les nuls ». _

_Oh oui, c'est sûr, les rumeurs vont vous porter préjudice! C'est sûr que je vais nuire à votre si chère réputation. Je ne corresponds pas à vos standards de beauté, je ne suis pas un tombeur comme vous, mais vous saurez qu'il n'y a pas que ça dans la vie. Je suis très intelligent, comme vous le savez, et je peux être de très agréable compagnie quand je veux (et avec _qui_ je veux). _

_Non, pas d'autres « Et » qui me viennent à l'esprit pour le moment. _

*******

**De :** Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard

**À l'attention de :** Docteur Rodney McKay

**Objet :** RE : C'est quoi votre problème?!

_Bah, je ne veux pas vous vexer McKay, mais il serait tout à fait possible que votre vue ne soit pas totalement fiable. J'ai remarqué que vous aviez tendance à plisser les yeux, signe que votre vision décline. Peut-être l'avez-vous manqué, ce bout de persil, au fond._

_Garfield est une référence correcte. Et le débat est clôt. _

_Allons, McKay, vous pouvez le dire à moi, cet autre endroit où vous vous êtes fait mal quand le débile mental vous a harponné, je suis votre meilleur ami. _

_« John Sheppard pour les nuls », vous n'en auriez pas le cran. À part de ça, je suis certain que vous ne me connaissez pas si bien que ça. _

_Rodney! Quand je disais que les rumeurs pouvaient me nuire, je pensais à ma carrière de militaire. Dois-je vous rappeler que l'homosexualité est sanctionnée? Je ne voulais pas dire que j'avais honte de vous, McKay. Vous êtes un homme très séduisant, je vous l'assure, alors pas besoin de me faire une crise parce que vous manquez de confiance en vous (au niveau physique, je parle, parce que pour le reste…). _

*******

**De :** Docteur Rodney McKay

**À l'attention de :** Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet :** RE : C'est quoi votre problème?!

_Donc, selon votre théorie, je me ballade avec du persil entre les dents depuis six mois sans que personne m'en est informé, y compris ma petite amie. Cela implique également que le persil aurait résisté à un nombre de brossages de dents qui s'élève à 366 (6 mois X 2 fois par jour). _

_Et ma vue se porte très bien, Jennifer me l'a affirmée. _

_Je suis d'accord pour abandonner le sujet Garfield. Donc, prochain point. _

_Non, je ne vous dirai pas où j'ai été blessé! Et vous n'êtes plus mon meilleur ami, je vous signale. _

_Vous croyez que je n'oserais pas? Grave erreur, Sheppard. Il fallait y penser avant de me trahir. « John Sheppard pour les nuls » sera, et vous verrez à quel point je vous connais bien (chose facile, je l'admets, l'esprit des militaires est si… primitif). _

_Oh. Vous n'avez pas honte de moi. Vous pensez vraiment ce que vous dites, que je suis un homme séduisant, même si j'ai… même si je suis… malgré mon léger excédent de poids?_

*******

**De :** Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard

**À l'attention de :** Docteur Rodney McKay

**Objet :** RE : C'est quoi votre problème?!

_Oui, bon, ma théorie du persil était un peu surréaliste. Mais n'empêche, vous êtes allé voir Keller pour un test de la vue, vous l'avez pratiquement avoué : « Jennifer me l'a affirmée ». Vous y avez quand même cru à mon histoire. _

_Je ne suis plus votre meilleur ami? Vous n'êtes quand même pas fâché à ce point? _

_Vous bluffez. Vous détester enseigner, comment pourriez faire la classe à une bande d'attardés (pour vous citer) et leur expliquer les mystères de John Sheppard?_

_Oui Rodney, je suis sérieux, vous êtes un homme très plaisant à regarder, même si vous avez des… même si vous aimez beaucoup manger. Votre… tour de taille vous donne un certain charme, vous rend « adorable » (pour reprendre l'expression de la cinglée qui m'a écrit à votre sujet). _

*******

**De :** Docteur Rodney McKay

**À l'attention de :** Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet :** RE : C'est quoi votre problème?!

_Je n'ai jamais cru à vos charades! J'ai seulement pensé que, peut-être, vous aviez raison à propos de ma vision, et qu'elle était défaillante. Ce qui n'est pas du tout le cas, hein! _

_Pff. Que je sois « vraiment » fâché contre vous ou non, qu'est-ce que vous en avez à faire? Des meilleurs amis, vous pouvez en avoir à la tonne. _

_Je bluffe, vous croyez? Vous me mettez au défi, Colonel?_

_Ah, bah oui, mes bourrelets me rendent adorable, si une cinglée le dit! _

*******

**De :** Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard

**À l'attention de :** Docteur Rodney McKay

**Objet :** RE : C'est quoi votre problème?!

_M'ouais, mettons que vous n'avez pas cru à mon histoire. _

_Ouh là, je n'avais pas réalisé que vous étiez véritablement en colère. Et des meilleurs amis, je ne peux pas en avoir à la tonne, comme vous dites. Des connaissances, oui, quelques amis, peut-être, un petit nombre de vrais amis, aussi, mais un meilleur ami, je n'en ai qu'un, et c'est vous. _

_Ok, je vous mets au défi, si c'est ce que vous voulez. _

_Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Rodney. Oui, une cinglée a dit que vos poignées d'amour vous rendaient adorables, mais je n'aurais pas employé ce terme si je ne l'avais pas pensé. _

*******

**De :** Docteur Rodney McKay

**À l'attention de :** Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet :** RE : C'est quoi votre problème?!

_Je n'y ai pas cru à votre tissu de bobards! _

_Un seul meilleur ami, hein. Blablabla. Et Ronon, vous en faites quoi?_

_Défi accepté, vous êtes un homme mort, Sheppard. _

_Vous me trouvez adorable?_

*******

**De :** Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard

**À l'attention de :** Docteur Rodney McKay

**Objet :** RE : C'est quoi votre problème?!

_Ok, ok. Vous ne m'avez pas cru. De toute façon, jamais vous ne l'admettriez. Passons à autre chose. _

_Ronon est un excellent ami, Rodney, mais je ne suis pas aussi proche de lui que de vous. VOUS êtes mon meilleur ami et je n'en veux pas d'un autre. _

_Vous allez vous dégonfler. _

_Euh, quand je dis adorable, ne comprenez pas tout de travers, là. Je vous trouve adorable dans le sens où un homme (qui n'est gay) peut trouver un autre homme adorable. _

*******

**De :** Docteur Rodney McKay

**À l'attention de :** Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet :** RE : C'est quoi votre problème?!

_Vous me préférez à Ronon? Bon, parce que vous avez fait un joli discours, je veux bien vous garder comme meilleur ami, mais à l'essai. _

_Je ne me donnerai même plus la peine de répondre à vos provocations, Colonel. _

_Bien sûr, je comprends dans quel sens vous entendez que je suis adorable. Et euh…merci. Vous êtes pas mal non plus, dans le genre « j'ai-mis-mes-doigts-dans-une-prise-électrique-et-c'est-pour-ça-que-mes-cheveux-défient-la-loi-de-la-gravité ». _

*******

**De :** Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard

**À l'attention de :** Docteur Rodney McKay

**Objet :** RE : C'est quoi votre problème?!

_Merci de me laisser une nouvelle chance. Je serai à la hauteur, le meilleur des meilleurs amis que vous n'aurez jamais eu. _

_Et merci aussi pour le compliment McKay, mais la remarque sur les cheveux n'étaient pas nécessaire. _

*******

**De :** Docteur Rodney McKay

**À l'attention de :** Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet :** RE : C'est quoi votre problème?!

_Donc, tout est réglé. On est meilleur ami à nouveau et on est beau tous les deux. Plus besoin de s'envoyer des mails._

*******

**De :** Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard

**À l'attention de :** Docteur Rodney McKay

**Objet :** RE : C'est quoi votre problème?!

_Vous avez raison, tout est réglé. _

_On se rejoint au Mess, dans dix minutes? J'ai entendu les cuisiniers parler d'éclairs au chocolat. _

*******

**De :** Docteur Rodney McKay

**À l'attention de :** Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet :** RE : C'est quoi votre problème?!

_Cinq minutes. Et si vous êtes en retard, tant pis pour vous. Ce ne sera pas de ma faute s'il n'y a plus d'éclairs au chocolat. _

*******

**De :** Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard

**À l'attention de :** Docteur Rodney McKay

**Objet :** RE : C'est quoi votre problème?!

_Je suis déjà en chemin…_

*******

**De :** Docteur Rodney McKay

**À l'attention de :** Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet :** RE : C'est quoi votre problème?!

_Hey! Vous trichez! On n'a pas fait 1-2-3 Go! _

**À suivre… **

* * *

**_AN: La fin approche, le prochain chapitre sera le dernier._**


	7. John Sheppard pour les nuls

_**Aucun personnage ne m'appartient. **_

**Pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle?**

**7**

**De :** Docteur Rodney McKay

**À l'attention de :** Tous les membres de l'expédition Atlantis

**Objet :** John Sheppard pour les nuls

_Non, vous ne rêvez pas chers amis. Par vengeance contre le militaire en cause et en réponse à son défi, c'est à un cours de « John Sheppard pour les nuls » auquel vous aurez droit. _

_Aujourd'hui, nous aborderons le spécimen connu sous le nom de John Sheppard selon différents aspects : Ce qu'il aime, Ce qu'il déteste et Faits divers._

_**Ce qu'il aime :**_

_Le John Sheppard aime son meilleur ami. Ça c'est moi, Rodney McKay! Même si l'animal tentera certainement de le nier, il l'a avoué à la personne concernée (toujours moi). Et j'en ai la preuve, pour ceux qui douteraient encore de ma santé mentale. _

_Le John Sheppard aime ses autres amis aussi. Cela concerne spécialement Ronon Dex et Teyla Emmagan, mais il y en a quelques autres. _

_Le John Sheppard aime les Athosiens. Rien de plus normal, ils sont les seuls gens de cette galaxie à ne pas avoir essayé de nous exterminer, ça crée des liens, forcément. _

_Le John Sheppard aime Todd. __Bon, « aime » est peut-être un terme un peu fort pour décrire les sentiments du John Sheppard à l'égard du wraith qui nous intéresse. Disons simplement qu'ils ne sont pas ennemis (la plupart du temps). _

_Le John Sheppard aime les femmes. Et elles le lui rendent bien. Un sourire charmeur-ravageur, des cheveux en pétard, des oreilles de Dumbo et un humour discutable constituent l'attirail de séduction de notre beau gosse de service. À ce jour, aucune femelle qu'il s'était mis en tête de capturer n'a su lui résister. Serez-vous sa prochaine victime, mesdames? _

_Le John Sheppard aime le football, amour qu'il exprime par le rituel typique du chasseur domestiqué, devenu paresseux avec l'âge : il s'assoit devant la télé et regarde des matchs, plutôt que d'y jouer lui-même. _

_Le John Sheppard aime le golf. Et il est bien le seul sur cette Cité. Qui a-t-il d'attrayant à frapper une petite balle blanche avec un bâton? Un autre mystère Sheppardien. _

_Le John Sheppard aime voler. Eh oui, encore un de ces abrutis de terrestres qui se prend pour un pigeon; un autre qui s'imagine des ailes et qui finira au fond d'un précipice, faute d'en avoir. _

_Le John Sheppard aime la musique de Johnny Cash. Mais peut-on vraiment appeler cela de la musique? Du bruit, serait un mot plus représentatif. Dans tous les cas, Johnny Cash semble avoir un effet apaisant sur l'animal. S'il montre les crocs, vous savez quoi faire. _

_Le John Sheppard aime « Guerre & Paix ». L'œuvre ne quitte jamais sa table de chevet, si bien qu'on en vient à se demander s'il ne fait pas juste semblant de lire l'ouvrage. _

_Le John Sheppard aime les chewing-gums à la menthe. Ce n'est pas très important, mais c'est un fait quand même. _

_**Ce qu'il déteste :**_

_Le John Sheppard déteste les Wraiths. Mais qui les aime ici? _

_Le John Sheppard déteste les Geniis. Et plus particulièrement Kolya. _

_Le John Sheppard déteste les Réplicateurs. C'est que ces machines ont la fâcheuse tendance à se répliquer (pour les plus lents d'entre vous qui ne l'avaient pas déjà compris). _

_Le John Sheppard déteste les Goa'uld. Pour ce qu'il en a vu, tout du moins. _

_Le John Sheppard déteste Michael. Un autre de ces fous diaboliques rêvant de conquérir la galaxie, cela devait inévitablement engendrer quelques conflits. Ça, et aussi le fait qu'il ait kidnappé Teyla, tenté d'en faire tout autant avec Torren, et qu'il a essayé de faire exploser la Cité. _

_Le John Sheppard déteste les insectes, conséquence d'une expérience désagréable avec un certain ectoparasite. _

_Le John Sheppard déteste Lucius. Ça c'est le sale rat qui utilisait une sorte de phéromone pour tous nous faire tombés sous son charme._

_**Faits divers :**_

_Le John Sheppard a un cerveau. Il n'aime pas nécessairement en parler, mais oui, il en a un, c'est juste qu'il en a un usage limité. _

_Le John Sheppard aurait pu faire MENSA. (Oui, moi aussi ça me fait rire.) _

_Le John Sheppard a le plus fort des gènes ATA recensés. Peut-être m'aurez-vous déjà entendu l'appeler « Mister Big Gene » ou parler de ses « doigts magiques ». C'est que le John Sheppard ne regarde pas où il pose ses mains et qu'il en découle souvent l'activation de quelques artefacts lantiens indésirables, pour ne pas dire mortels. Si vous saviez le nombre de fois où il a failli tout faire sauter. _

_Le John Sheppard a un rapport conflictuel avec l'autorité. Si vous ne l'avez pas remarqué, c'est parce qu'il incarne l'autorité en question. _

_Le John Sheppard se fait botter les fesses quotidiennement par Ronon et Teyla. (J'avais juste envie de le spécifier.) _

_Le John Sheppard entretient une relation tendue avec son frère aîné, Dave. Cependant, je ne m'étendrai pas sur ce point, il s'agit d'un sujet sensible et je tiens à la vie. _

_Le John Sheppard a déjà été marié avec une certaine Nancy, mais il n'est pas très loquace à ce sujet. Je sais simplement qu'il a en horreur le mariage depuis (désolé de mettre fin à vos fantaisies, mesdemoiselles, ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'il vous passera la bague au doigt). _

_Le John Sheppard a l'instinct de survie peu développé. Une mission suicide; il est votre homme (paradoxalement, il s'en sort toujours). Le syndrome de l'éternel héros doit être une maladie génétique, que lui aurait léguée son père à la naissance. Je ne vois rien d'autre pour expliquer qu'aussitôt qu'il y a une éventualité de mort souffrante, il se trouve dans les parages. Ou peut-être a-t-il trop lu de ces histoires où le chevalier pourfend le dragon et récolte la princesse. Je suspecte que sauver la galaxie soit simplement une excuse pour attirer les femelles dans ses filets. Quelle hypothèse est la bonne? Nous ne le serons sans doute jamais. _

_Le John Sheppard est riche. Et je veux dire VRAIMENT riche. Eh oui, on se demande ce qu'il peut bien foutre ici, perdu au milieu de la galaxie Pégase, à risquer sa vie tous les jours pour un salaire de misère, alors qu'il pourrait vivre grassement au frais de la compagnie de son défunt père. C'est que le John Sheppard est un animal très étrange, voyez-vous. _

_Le John Sheppard a basé sa décision de venir sur Atlantis sur un coup de « Pile ou face ». Oui, hum. Prions pour notre salut qu'il ait évolué depuis. En effet, nous n'avons plus qu'à espérer que ses décisions, en cas de crise, ne relèvent plus d'une pièce de monnaie. _

_Le John Sheppard… etc. _

_Non, vous n'en saurez pas davantage, petits curieux (ce n'est pas bien de fouiller la vie des gens). Du moins… pas pour le moment. _

_Si, comme je le devine, vous êtes pressé de connaître tous les secrets de l'espèce animale que l'on nomme John Sheppard, vous viendrez à mon cours dédié au spécimen susmentionné, qui aura lieu Jeudi à 18 :00, heure d'Atlantis, au local multimédia. Un beau diaporama est au programme avec pleins de jolies photos embarrassantes, comprenant celles de bébé Sheppard. _

_Au bonheur de vous voir au rendez-vous pour l'humiliation du Colonel,_

_Docteur Rodney McKay. _

**FIN**

* * *

Eh oui, c'est la fin. Mais qui sait, peut-être un jour aurez-vous droit à un cours plus approndi de John Sheppard pour les nuls.


End file.
